Sobbings, his or not?
by SisBloodCarnivalOtaku
Summary: ON HIATUS (I AM SRLY SORRY), WILL CHANGE TITLE. I NEED HELP. Probably YAOI. Yuu Kanda is woken by sobbings, sobbings very similar to His... Who will he find in the dark alley? Whose sobbings are they, really? Rated T for a bit of cursing. Rating might change if I'm too paranoid and if I decide to write a graphic sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mina-san! I'm SBCO, but you can call me Sis/One-chan/-sama/-san, nice to meet you! *bows***

**Like two years ago I wrote an unfinished fanfic called Kanda's Precious Lotus that I will probably start over under this username, and sorry to those who were still expecting updates... I lost my password... /(-_-/)**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own -Man, and I've been patiently waiting for the chapter 219 for over a year now, but still adore it.**

**Enjoy and review please! I might do a whole background series and sequel to this :D**

* * *

><p>Sobbings. That was what had woken up Kanda in the middle of the cold night of december. It echoed in his head like the bells of churches.<p>

He slowly got up, deeply annoyed to have been awoken. As he made his way to the window, the cries became louder. He looked outside but the foggy glass didn't let him see, so he opened it. Silence, the sobbings had stopped. He looked down the alley to see a small, darkish figure that looked human, who stared back at him. For a split second, the moon reflected light on it and let the Japanese see a most amazing sight. Down the alley, there was a small boy- or girl?- whose body was covered of blood.

He wimped as he tried to get up, run away. He tripped, and, under all that blood, Kanda managed to see pure white hair and a doll-like face, contorsioned in pain. "Wait, he shout, you-" The boy was gone. He didn't want to be found, the older boy knew, but he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander in the darkness, searching desesperately for him.

Nowhere.

The man tried very hard to go back to sleep, meditating, even. However, the bloody stranger had invaded his thoughts, the sobbings were still very clear in his mind. He couldn't just let him be, could he? *I mean... he looked a bit like him. And... the sobbings sounded like his... a bit...* Normally, Kanda would have ignored him, but no. It wasn't normally now. *... I must be crazy.. he's dead, Kanda, DEAD. Stop thinking about it. Che! So annoying...*

He got up again and put his eternally black coat on, his shoes, and stretched out for his beloved katana Mugen.

Once he closed the door behind him, the japanese leaped his way into the dark stairs and climbed them down all the way to the door, got out of the appartment complex, and turned right into the alley. He stopped. Where was the stranger? A couple of steps forward and he knew, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't hear a sound, but he couldn't have gone away in the condition he was in.

Kanda slowly drew his katana out of its sheath, advancing carefully to where the boy should have been. Not too far past his window, he indeed found who he was searching for. He pointed his Mugen to the boy's troath, and and gave his leg a small kick.

- ..Oi... Oi! You're not dead, are you?

The samurai put his katana away and squat down. He slowly approached a trembling right hand to the boy's face, hesitated, and finally resigned to touch him. *Ahh... his skin is as soft...*

His heart was beating like crazy when he ran his fingers on the not-so-stranger's forehead, up his left eye.

- ..n.n...no... it-it can't... be...

(*On the uncounscious boy... did he or did he not actually see a star-shaped scar running through the left side of his face?*)

Kanda leaned and sat down in the alley, on the wall facing him, and took his face in his hands, clenching his teeth as hard as he could so he wouldn't scream.

- ..God... what the hell... how could you- , he whispered as he held his heart with the same hand that touched the hot-cold skin, pained, why... why do you have to do that to me, huh? So annoying...

And for the first time since Allen's disappearance, death, Kanda Yuu shed tears. Extremely bitter tears... he sobbed onto the night until his skin was as cold as him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll I hope you enjoyed :D :D Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had decided that this would be a one-shot, but I have decided to continue. Thanks to Meguri Au 'Sora for the review, it touched me a great deal. I have finally been able to get over my writter's block, so here goes! I leave you on this note for a maximum of a week, I swear! Hope you like it! And I know it's short, but I dunno what to write immediately after for now, only the general story. I'll probably change the title sometimes around, so watch out! **

**I do not own -Man, there'd be a bit more of shounen-ai.**

* * *

><p>The morning rose and Allen awoke, opening his eyes only to close them again and grunt.<p>

"Ugh.. bloody hell!"

"You're finally awake."

Allen jumped in his bed and looked at the stranger. He was tall and imposing; his long hair seemed to go on and on. The boy was going to answer when he saw a sword on the wall near the older man. He jumped back suddenly and winced as a wave of pain struck his body.

"Gh..! " He clenhed his teeth.

The man took a step forward as if to grab him, and the albino yelled.

"STAY BACK!" He looked up. The stranger looked puzzled. *What the hell's wrong with him? He looks like he's just seen a ghost!*

"Allen, what's wrong with you?"

The latter was almost as shocked as him.

"How the bloody hell do you know my name?"

The samurai looked away with clenched teeth and a frown. He looked genuinely hurt, but the boy could not let himself be fooled. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man in front of him sit down and put his head in his hands.

Allen stared at the stranger. He had bags under his eyes and seemed both emotionally and physically exhausted. His square jaw was still clenched and his eyes shut tight, but the boy could tell he was good looking and wasn't the type of guy to just pick up a stranger in the streets to patch him up.

*Now that I look at him properly, he does seem to be tired. It looks like he was up all night watching over me, too...* He looked down at his bandages for a second after noticying the pillow and the cover on the chair. *... Did he do that? Or was he the one who caused those injuries? Argh I can't remember!*

The japanese looked up to Allen, who was shaking his head and seemed relatively puzzled, too.

"What, you hate me so much you don't want me to touch you? Or is it that you plan to run away again, Moyashi?" He sighed. "Or is it that.. perhaps you're not the same Allen anymore? Did you get the better of Allen, Neah?"

Allen looked at the stranger, startled by the familiar name. Yet he couldn't remember who it was.

"W-what do you mean? We just met, so what do you mean?" He winced: the stranger looked crushed. "And is that an insult?!" He was startled again when the man started laughing, however it was only bitter.

"Hahaha... so that's it? You're going to pretend you never knew me? Or was it that unimportant to you that you forgot? You know what? Forget it! I'm not gonna spend another minute here."

He got up, startling once again the boy, and looked at him dead in the eye. He looked both angry and sad. "When I get back, you better be gone."

He then turned around and proceeded to open the door.

"Wait!" He stopped dead in his track, but didn't turn around.

"I.. I don't understand! I really don't! You must have mistook me for someone else, right? And who's that Neah you spoke about? Who.. are you?"

"... help yourself to some breakfast and make yourself at home, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He was already halfway though the entrance when he stopped again. The man sighed and closed his eyes. Just before he closed the door, he whispered in a half broken voice:

"It's been near a decade, but I wouldn't mistake you for anyone in the world, Aren."

And he closed the door, leaving inside the room a confused Allen. The wood that stood between them didn't hurt, it was the unsaid distance that Kanda felt. "Please don't run away this time, Moyashi!

Allen, still sitting on the bed, didn't understand.

"Bloody hell... what the heck is happening? Who was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW! You'll see what happens next, I have a great idea (according to me) I might do a prequel later on, but only after this is finished. If not it'll be confusing for the both of us. See you next week! And PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**-Accepting requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Yay forearly update! I'm so proud of myself! In the last four days, there's been over a hundred views! CONGRATS TO ME! **

**ANYWHORE. I do not own -Man. Also, if you want me to update, I need you to REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW! OR I WILL DROP THIS STORY! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Allen thought that he couldn't just sit and wait until the samurai came back. After, he had promised to come back in a couple of hours. Anyway, the latter had told him to make himself at home. So, the whitenette climbed down the comfortable bed- although with some regrets and shivers as his body encountered the mild cold of the room- and begun looking around.<p>

It was a small studio of maybe 330 square feet that was all clad in neutral beige and gray. The simple wooden floor of the bedroom and small living room colided into cold, dark blue marble that composed the kitchenette, and some white tile in a small washroom with a standing shower.

There was not much to see, really, and the view outside was just another brick wall with an alley in between the two buildings. After rading the fridge and finding with disappointment that there was almost nothing, he took a piece of bread and went back to the bedroom.

The room was as simple as the rest of the house, really, except that the walls were a very dark raindrop grey and that it was the only room with some personal touch. On the wall the bed was pushed on, there was a tall, beautiful painting of a lotus flower in a hourglass. It seemed oddly familiar to the whitenette, but he couldn't tell where he'd seen it before.

After a couple of minutes contemplating the lotus, he felt strangely sad, perhaps angry. None the less, he was confused. He glanced down at his bandaged torso and arms and thought that maybe the guy wasn't so bad. However, it seemed he was definitely mistaking him for someone else- someone who looked like him and who had the same name. It had to be a mistake since the british didn't recognize him at all.

When a breeze came through the half-opened window, the boy looked up. From the side of his glance, he then saw a face-down frame on the side-desk. Curious, he hesitatingly took it in his hands.

Only to drop it down a second later.

The glass shattered on the floor and scratched his feet. After a moment of silence and staring, he weakly got up and dropped to his knees, ignoring the sharp pain for the glass digging into his flesh. Slowly, trembling, mismatched hands approached the picture and took it from underneath the broken glass, not minding the cuts he recieved. His breathing was shaking when he brought a slightly bloodied hand to his gaping mouth, his eyes a tad bit glazed and unfocused.

He read behind the picture and started crying, however not knowing why.

Kanda was climbing up the stairs of his apartment building a bit lazily, half-annoyed half-lost in thoughts. He had gone to cool down at the dojo, only to realize once he got there that he had forgotten his beloved katana, Mūgen. It was very uncommon for the man to leave it behing unintentionally- if he ever did leave it intentionally at all. He would go as far as to say that it had never happened to him at all since he got it, some 17 years ago.

It just proved how much the Moyashi's presence in his life now, of all times, troubled him. After nearly a decade of searching for him, he had just kind of appeared to his window, covered in blood and in pain. And apparently not remembering him at all. It hurt, actually, but Kanda was too proud to say it. Eight years ago, they had fought, and the next morning Allen was _gone._ Now, eight years later, he was back- but didn't even know who he was. It was frustrating, annoying, even- and sad.

The japanese was forced out of his thoughts by his old witch of a neighboor slamming his door open then close. She was staring at him.

- Well are you going in or not? You're in the way!

Then she pushed him aside and started mumbling and fuming all the way down to where he couldn't hear her anymore. He tch'ed and realized he was still standing in front of his apartment. 'I'm already there', he thought as he extended his hand to the handle. Then, panic stroke him.

_What if he was already gone?_

He had told him to go away- although he did also tell him to make himself at home. Not that this had the chance to change anything.

Anxious as hell since the first time in forever (*sings the song in Frozen*), he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW! *cough* I hope you enjoyed, and I know my chappies are short, but I'll try to make up for it by updating more often, mkay? <strong>

**See ya next chappie!**

**BTW: I'll be writing a HiJack oneshot this week, with the HiJack revolution and all, so look forward to it! **

**Love,**

**SBCO**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG HAS IT ALREADY BEEN MORE THAN A WEEK? ANYWAY~~~ THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND *gasp* SOMEONE FOLLOWED ****_ME_****? ****_AND OMG SOMEONE ALSO CALLED ME _****_ONE-SAN _****_LIKE I ASKED IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE! OMG I'M READY TO DIE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MADE ME OMG OMG OMG! _*****cough* Anyway, THANKS YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! Well, please enjoy! (This chappie is a bit longer! *open cheers box, close cheers box*)**

**I do not own -Man.**

* * *

><p>***FLASHBACK - 8 AND A HALF YEARS AGO***<p>

An asian teen was reading in the library. He had long, silky black hair put up in a high ponytail and a square jaw. He was a very handsome lad, really- and if he didn't have such a bad character, he would be long taken, probably.

- Hey, Yuu!

Kanda looked up from his book and growled. A dashing male student with messy red hair controlled by a fish scale bandana stood in front of him, both hands on the table and a stupid look on his face. The japanese took off his reading glasses and grabbed Mugen, then unsheathed it.

- Do. Not. Call me that, the samurai retorted, pointing the sharp object to his friend's throat.

- Hiiiiiii! O-okay, Yu- Kanda!

-Tch! he pested as he sheated back the sword. What did you want, baka usagi?

The male snickered.

- Weeell~~ , it just happens that we're getting a new student! From England!

The japanese looked rather annoyed and disinterested. He tch'ed again and sat back down, putting his glasses back on his nose before grabbing his book.

- And what would I care?

The flaming haired friend feigned shock and gasped exageratedly.

- *gasp!* But Yuu (his breathing hitched when Kanda glared at him, but he continued none the less), don't you understand? He's brittish, BRITTISH! WITH THE ACCENT AND ALL! That's enough reason to be excited, no?

- No. You're the only one who thinks that.

- No Kanda, you're the only one who doesn't think so, a female voice said from behind him as he recieved a little hit behind the head.

The latter turned around and glared at her. She was a very pretty young lady who wore her hair up in two long, dark ponytails. She was very kind, but her brother scared away anyone who would dare to even look at her.

- Right? See Kanda, even Lenalady says so!

He looked at the female before getting up and walking away.

-Tch! Whatever!

~~Later~~

Kanda and Lavi were fighting again and Lenalee was trying to separate them and recuperate her long-haired friend's red hair-tie, which the ginger haired one had stolen. Mugen was once again at his throat and he was begging for mercy, however not giving the thing back. He held it high up in the air behind him- because how much would the girls pay him to see the Cold Prince with his hair down.

They were interrupted by the teacher coming in with a clearing of his throat. The bell had already rang, so the students were startled. Rever wasn't often late.

Then they remembered they were getting a new student. The class fell silent except for the fighting trio, although some were still snickering and gossiping. The teacher cleared his throat again.

- Ahum! As most of you know, we're getting a transfer student from England today. Alright, I know it's late, but please welcome him for the remainder of the year. Allen, come on in.

As soon as he stepped in, all sounds fell. Instantly, even Kanda and Lavi stopped fighting.

The newbie was quite small, and feminine perhaps, but that wasn't what struck them. He had such white hair and porcelain skin that he could only be albinos, but his eyes were not red; instead, they were a deep, sucking-in silver, piercing like an eagle's yet seemingly very kind, like a mother's. And mysterious. Perhaps his eyes weren't the only thing that made the different, extraordinary, but the rest of his body seemed well hidden under a white button-up, white gloves, and long dress pants. He seemed to be an old-fashioned rich kid, or simply a well-dressed gentleman. They looked in awe as the student settled in and started introducing himself.

- Umn.. hello? I'm Allen Walker, and as Rever-sensei said, it is kind of late into the school year but please treat me well!

He had a delicate, smooth voice enlaced in an exquisite londonian accent. He flashed a radiant smile of perfect teeth to finish and bowed, leaving the classroom in ecstatic, silent confusion. Soon, the questions emerged, never seeming to end.

However, only a couple could be asked before they were interrupted by a loud thud. They looked around, only to find their idol standing still, face in absolute shock... and a Mugen on the ground. They gaped and stared, not quite understanding what was happening. The moment lasted a while before the japanese teen snapped out of it, tch'ed, and stormed out of the classroom without forgetting his katana. Some students stared in shock at the slamming door.

Was that blush they had seen on their Ice Prince's hard cheekbones?

Meanwhile, Allen just stood there, completely lost and his heart abusing his ribcage. He felt something new, something weird deep inside. Like his heart had just been electroshocked.

***END OF FLASHBACK - RETURN TO PRESENT TIME***

Kanda was lost in deep thoughts after he finished the call with his high school pal. He didn't see the hand coming to grab him and pull him into the alley, his phone falling to the ground.

[Half an hour earlier]

Lavi had been awoken in panic with a phone call he wasn't used to recieving anymore. It was already almost two in the afternoon, but the man, normally awake at dawn, had worked very hard on a project for the Comity of the Archives of The World for the past 56 hours, non-stop. Finally finished, he had decided to take a day off and go to sleep. However, Life didn't seem to be able to leave him alone for a bit.

- Mhjghghello? said a half-asleep redhead through the phone.

-IDIOT RABIT GET THE YOUR RABBIT ASS HERE AND CONTACT THE DETECTIVE AGENCIES! LIVE! OR I'LL CHOP YOU TO PIECES!

- ...YUU? OMG YOU'RE ALIVE?! *cough* Right now? But I just woke up-

- DON'T CALL ME THAT! ... The.. The Moyashi came back but he ran away. I need to find him within the next hour or he'll be gone forever. NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU OVER THE PHONE!-

And he hung up. Lavi was staring in front of him for a good five minutes before he realized he really was going to get killed if he did nothing. After a good ten minutes of contacting different companies, he took off to his friend's place.

Allen clung into the picture in his pocket as he shopped for food with the money he had found in that Kanda guy's appartment. It was really strange how he everytime he seemed to be close to remembering something important related to his past (apparently) with the man, he either broke into tears or broke into a migraine. It was getting really annoying, really, so instead of spending the next hours staring at a familiar picture with waves of tears and pain, he sould get some food (his belly was starting to make some really strange noises).

He picked an apple and stared at his deformed reflexion. He still couldn't understand what was going on, and what was going to happen from now on. All he could remember was that he was called Allen Walker, some weird portuguese-looking family was trying to either explode him to bits or capture him, and that there was way more about his past than the voice at the back of his head let him on. Also, he couldn't stand skipping a meal.

He must have hit his head pretty hard the other night. He brought a hand to his bandaged head and frowned. 'What happened?'

Suddenly, a flash of black moved in the corner of his eye and he dashed into the crowd, pushing people away and disappearing into the maze of alleys of the city. Close behind him, he felt hands getting closer and closer, until they were only centimeters away from his neck.

On the dusty ground, the apple laid, crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>T TA TATA! SUS~PENSE! <strong>

**Ne, ne.. HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE? PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND FAV-ING AND FOLLOWING ANND YEAHH THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! SEE YA NEXT WEEK AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (I might do an early update then ;) )**


End file.
